


𝟗 𝐈𝐧𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐬 𝐑𝐢𝐝𝐞

by Nsfwcb1



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Bike Sex, Bikers, Degradation, Dom/sub, Feminization, M/M, Name-Calling, Power Play, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsfwcb1/pseuds/Nsfwcb1
Summary: Spoiled brat Baekhyun is upset because his father won’t buy him a motorbike. And when a hot biker offers him a ride he accepts it...Not knowing that the hot man is bike-gang leader Chanyeol and he’s offering a very different ride.“Tell your daddy you got your own ride”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 189





	𝟗 𝐈𝐧𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐬 𝐑𝐢𝐝𝐞

  
Baekhyun huffed, stomping his feet as he furiously typed away on his phone. His dad refused to buy him the motorbike that he wanted. He found it weird because it’s not like it costs that much, just a few hundred grand. It wasn't like he was asking for a second Lamborghini.

Walking outside of the bar with his friends, he didn’t notice the tall silhouette behind him, leaning right next to the bar’s entrance, smoking as he eyed him from head to toe. Completely oblivious with the lingering eyes on his round ass.

Baekhyun dialed his father’s number. He won’t stop until he gets what he wants.

Who says it was final? 

“Dad! I want that motorbike, it has nothing to do with the Lambo!” Baekhyun huffed into his phone, his other hand resting on his waist as he tapped his foot in annoyance.

“No, I don’t care if it’s dangerous, I want the pink motorbike!” 

“Dadd-“ Baekhyun whined but stopped when he felt a presence beside him. Glancing to his side, his eyes widened slightly and a little blush crept to his cheeks.

“I-I.. gotta go, I’ll call you later” he mumbled. Feeling embarrassed that the hot stranger had heard him whine like a kid.

The stranger glanced back at him and he gave him a shy sheepish smile but got a smirk in return. 

He really should’ve just turned around and walked back into the bar, but he couldn’t help himself as he stood there, acting busy with his phone just to steal glances at the man standing a few feet away.

Seems like god spent time and double the effort to create this man. He was taller than Baekhyun. From what he could tell, his body was sculpted by the devil himself, buffed and muscular arms that made Baekhyun fidget uncomfortably. One arm inked beautifully and his wrist wrapped with a few bracelet chains. Baekhyun recognizes those chains, they were from his favorite brand.

His eyes drifted towards the man’s face and the smaller almost drooled, the stranger was indeed a work of art, too much effort was put on this single human. Baekhyun was going to snap at the skies for how unfair it is, but for now he’ll just enjoy staring like a creep.

Not so long after those stolen glances from both of them, a motorbike parked right in front of them. The roar of an engine immediately attracting the smaller’s attention. A man got off the bike and took his helmet off. He threw it to the hot stranger that was now standing right next to Baekhyun.

“Here’s your bike, sorry I’m late” the newcomer said before he got into a car that was parked in front of the bar since earlier, and drove off.

Baekhyun’s ears twitched at that, his eyes widened slightly as he looked at the taller. So this hot stranger isn’t just perfect and mouthwatering, but he also rides a motorbike? 

This was Baekhyun’s version of his prince on a white horse.

But instead of a prince, he gets a good looking man, hot and presumably rich. Definitely not a prince. Instead of a white horse, it’s a sexy looking motorbike. 

As if the stranger felt Baekhyun’s gaze on him, he turned to meet his eyes and offered a little smile with a raised eyebrow.

“Need a ride?” 

The manly deep voice rumbled over the engine’s, hitting the core of Baekhyun’s soul like thunder. The smaller tensed, eyes widening even further, he feels a wave of heat wash over his cheeks.

“Huh?” 

He blinked a few times, not sure if he was distracted by the deep voice of the man, or if he had heard him correctly.

“I have another helmet.” 

The man said, holding the helmet up for Baekhyun to see. He had a smug look on his face, as if he enjoyed making Baekhyun all flustered and fidgety.

“I-I... no thank y-“ Baekhyun was about to refuse but his phone started ringing in his hands again.

Baekhyun answered the call without even realizing it, he placed the phone on his ears but his eyes were still fixed on the stranger right in front of him that was currently putting his helmet on. His arms flexing with every move that he makes.

“H-Hello?” Baekhyun’s voice cracked a little and he paused to wait for a reply.

“What? n-no nothing is wrong, dad” He mumbled, staring down at his feet as he shifted from one foot to another.

“Nooo I don’t want the new Gucci bag, I already got that from mom, I want the bike” Whining, he stomped his foot again, forgetting about the other presence in front of him for a second.

“DAD I WANT THE MOTORBIK-“ 

Baekhyun stopped mid shouting and looked up, the hot stranger was leaning on his bike, hands crossed over his chest as he smirked down at Baekhyun. 

A thought flashed in Baekhyun’s mind. 

“You know what? forget it!” 

He hung up, eyes fixed on the stranger as he stepped closer to him. The way the man was looking at his every step and every move made him want to run back into the bar, but the thought only pushed him forward. 

He stood right in front of the man, a mere arm away. Hands behind his back and he shifted nervously from one foot to another.

“Still offering that ride?” Baekhyun asked, only glancing up to see the man’s reaction before looking back down at his feet.

“This ride? Always, for you” 

The taller man handed Baekhyun another helmet and watched Baekhyun struggle to put it on. 

“Need some help, doll?” 

Baekhyun froze, did this stranger really just call him that? Why is his heart racing and why does he suddenly feel hot? He should be creeped out by this.

“Excuse me?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at the man. Although his cheeks were on fire, the brat in him can’t stay quiet.

“I said, do you need help?” 

“That’s not all you said” 

“Oh, doll?” 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened slightly, his face crimson. He wasn’t sure if it’s the man’s words, or his voice or the man himself, but he definitely felt his stomach twisting in a weird way.

“Don’t call me that!” 

“Why not? Are you dating someone?”

“Wha- just because I’m not dating anyone, doesn’t mean you can call me that, I don’t even know your name. It’s creepy!” 

“I’m Chanyeol, what’s your name, doll?” Chanyeol chuckled, amusedly looking at Baekhyun.

“Why would I tell you my name?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“So I can stop calling you a doll, unless you like it?” 

The taller man had a serious expression with his eyebrow raised, but he seemed to enjoy himself as he teased Baekhyun and made the younger get sassy with him.

“Baekhyun” 

The smaller huffed. Trying to put the helmet on again but failing, he glanced at the taller as if begging him to help but not wanting to say it out loud.

“C’mere” 

The taller man took the helmet away and helped him wear it. Once done he got on the bike and leaned back slightly to look at Baekhyun.

“Front or back?”

“I don’t know and I don’t care” Baekhyun shrugged, stepping closer to the bike and the man himself.

“Do you know how to ride?” 

“N-No”

“Alright then, hop to the front, I’ll teach you” 

Chanyeol tapped the small space in front of him on the bike’s seat and Baekhyun gulped looking at it, but nevertheless did as he was told. He hopped on in a rush and a huge hand was instantly placed on his waist.

“Careful” Chanyeol’s soothing voice was so close to his ears now.

As he settled down he instantly felt the heat drowning his body by how close they were, his ass was full-on grinding at the taller’s crotch. And just to make it worse, Chanyeol leaned forward to reach the bike’s hand grip.

“Ready?” 

The deep voice was closer to his ears than he’s normally comfortable with, and he was suddenly thankful to the helmet for separating his ears from the taller’s gravely voice. He nodded, timidly grabbing onto the gas tank cover right in front of the seat, but he flinched and whimpered instantly as he felt how hot the tank was. 

“Hey, careful you might get hurt!” Chanyeol scolded and Baekhyun glared at him. A second too late for the warning.

Chanyeol’s arms that were caging him suddenly tightened around him, firmly holding him in place. 

“I’ll keep you safe. Don’t worry” 

Baekhyun was thankful for the helmet, this time not just for muffling Chanyeol’s deep voice, but also for helping him hide the blush that crept to his face again. 

He met this man less than half an hour ago and he already made him blush too many times. Baekhyun needed to get his shit together, but the way Chanyeol was literally hovering over him. Pressing his crotch even more onto Baekhyun’s ass, and the fact that Baekhyun was helplessly caged in his embrace. He's trying his hardest to stay collected.

The loud engine roared and soon later they were driving off to god knows where. Baekhyun just then realized that he didn’t even tell the man where his destination was. Maybe because he really didn’t have one. He should have been at the bar that they’re driving away from, drinking with his friends that were now long forgotten.

The cold air was hitting him like a truck because of how fast Chanyeol was driving, he squirmed, leaning back toward the warmth engulfing him, wanting to feel more of it. His hands awkwardly laid on the seat in front of him, his back leaning flat on the stranger’s front and even through the shirt he can feel the taller's chiseled abs.

A combination of exhilaration, fear and relaxation took over him as the hot stranger drove him through the city. Baekhyun knows he was stupid for simply sitting there and enjoying the view in this situation. He knows that his dad is probably dead worried about him now. He knows that his friends are probably looking for him.

But he didn’t really care.

Maybe a part of him is rebelling against his father, but mostly he’s just enjoying himself.

The ride came to a stop nearly 30 minutes later. Baekhyun’s first thought as he eyed the place was to run for his life, but he couldn’t move. The place was deserted, an old looking building right in front of them and nothing else around. No human seemed to have stepped a foot here in ages. Fear swelled in his chest and he gulped.

The taller got off the bike first, taking his helmet off and then helping Baekhyun with his. The second Baekhyun got off the bike, Chanyeol trapped him between his arms making Baekhyun lean back on the bike and he rested both his huge palms on it’s seat.

“Do you normally follow strangers this obediently?” 

Chanyeol’s face was inches away from Baekhyun’s, his hot breath fanning against his face and his low voice sending a shiver down the latter’s spine.

“W-What? I’m not following anyone, I asked for the r-ride” 

Baekhyun tried to seem unfazed and push him away even though he already knew that it was useless, the man was almost twice his size.

“A ride that I offered” 

The taller smirked.

“Yeah, so? It was very nice of you!” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, he was frightened but old habits die hard. 

“But...” Chanyeol mischievously trailed his words, watching how the smaller man looked up at him curiously. It was just the two of them alone. Baekhyun wasn't sure the electricity in his veins are from excitement or fear.

“What?” Baekhyun frowned, feeling uneasy with the way the taller’s voice was teasing.

“What if I offered you a different ride?” 

“What do you mean? You wanted to go somewhere else?” Baekhyun asked the man back.

“No, doll. It’s not the route, it’s the vehicle” 

Another smirk was flashed Baekhyun’s way and he squinted. His mind was running all over the place, trying to get the meaning behind the man’s words. 

The vehicle?

“So, not the bike?” Baekhyun asked.

“Mhm” the man nodded, his smirk growing wider and his eyes growing darker.

It was night time, nearly 10 pm and the place was dark, only the headlights of the bike shining against the huge wall of the building and radiating from it helped Baekhyun see clearly.

“So did you mean- your car?” 

Baekhyun hesitatingly asked and instead of uncomfortably leaning back and hurting his back in that awkward position, he hopped on the bike in the little gap between the taller’s hands. 

Chanyeol stepped even closer, his crotch brushing against Baekhyun’s knees.

“Can’t you feel it already?” 

The man spoke in a dreamy way. His deep voice laced with dominance and a tad bit of aggressiveness, making the temperature inside him rise at the thought.

“F-Feel what?” 

Baekhyun wasn’t the type to get easily intimidated. If anything, people are intimidated by him, since he was pretty well-known in his university for being the rich hottie that everyone craves, both boys and girls. But right now, he was intimidated by this man and he could only stifle down his whimpers when their eyes met.

“This ride” Chanyeol pressed his crotch harder against Baekhyun’s legs just as he spoke.

Dark brown orbs widening twice their size, as realization settled in. Heartbeat frantic, palms sweaty, he could feel his body heating up in an unhealthy way.

Chanyeol was hard. A mysteriously hot stranger was pressing their hard on against his knees. 

Baekhyun was really smart for sitting down earlier or else his knees would’ve long given up on him and he would’ve been on the floor by now. A whiny voice filled in the air. Baekhyun watched the taller’s eyes piercing through his soul before he realized, it was his voice. He didn’t know if he felt like crying out of fear or embarrassment this time.

The taller man didn’t bother stepping back, he just stood there, dick pressed on the smaller's legs. Baekhyun didn't want to move too. The man moved his hand and gently brushed Baekhyun’s bangs that were covering his eyes to the side.

“It worries me how clueless you are, little one,” 

Baekhyun knew they just met and he doesn’t really know the man at all, other than his first name, but his gaze held a promise. A promise of protection and more. Something more than lust.

“It makes me want to protect and destroy you all at once.”

Baekhyun tensed slightly, but he couldn’t help the giddiness in his chest and the warm pit in his stomach. He was getting dizzy because of Chanyeol’s deep voice saying all these stuff to him. He could feel Chanyeol's hands gently caressing his hair, and most importantly, how close they were affected him like no other.

Baekhyun is sassy, everyone knows that he’s a brat. He goes off on whoever gets in his way without a care in the world. So why was he sitting here, obediently whimpering to this stranger’s every word and command?

“So tell me, would you like to get on this ride, baby?” Chanyeol’s smug voice brought him out of his thoughts.

Right in this situation, Baekhyun knew he’ll either agree to let this hot stranger fuck him, or this hot stranger will definitely devour him regardless of his consent. They just met at the front of a bar a few minutes ago.

Whatever happens, Baekhyun will still manage to talk back, the little brat in him wasn’t taught to shut up when needed.

“I don’t know anything about you, except your name. I’m not even sure it’s your real name. And what now, you want to get your plug in my socket? How daring!” Baekhyun sassed, slapping Chanyeol’s hand away.

That was a mistake.

The way Chanyeol’s eyes glared at him, the taller’s handsome face contoured with a deadly scowl. Baekhyun shivered slightly, regretting his words instantly. 

“S-Sorry-” 

He wasn’t used to apologizing, he never felt the need to do it, but right now he was trying to not get killed in the middle of nowhere. A low disapproving grunt left the taller’s chest as he clenched his jaw, making Baekhyun flinch and mumble another apology. A proper apology. 

“I-I didn’t mean to slap your hand away, I’m sorry.” Baekhyun stuttered, only glancing at Chanyeol before looking down at his lap, fighting with his everything to not let his tears drop in front of this stranger. 

“Good boy.” 

His ears perked hearing that and he timidly looked up. Chanyeol was holding a deadpan expression rather than an angry one. Well, at least it was less frightening.

“And I would have never offered it if I didn’t see the way you were eyeing me back there, doll” 

Chanyeol’s hand rested on Baekhyun’s thighs, massaging the thick flesh, slowly moving upwards until he palmed over Baekhyun’s little bulge.

“This lil cock speaks louder than your words, beautiful” 

Chanyeol teased, palming Baekhyun’s clothed member, making him whine and try to squirm away. Mouth falling open. His other hand instantly placed over the little of Baekhyun’s back to keep him in place.

“Stay still.” he commanded and Baekhyun stopped squirming, looking up with his teary eyes at Chanyeol.

“S-Stop.” he breathed.

“I know you don’t know me, and I know you’re scared right now, but I want you as bad as you want me.” 

Chanyeol rubbed his huge cock against the smaller’s knees, trying to prove his words by making Baekhyun feel how hard he was.

“Can you help me with this, baby?” 

Baekhyun’s ears twitched at the pet-name. His doe eyes meeting the almond shaped ones before giving him a shy-hesitant nod.

“Use your words.” 

The way Chanyeol’s voice dropped an octave whenever he gave a command was a huge turn-on to Baekhyun’s inner slut.

“I-I can help you with this.” 

Baekhyun’s voice cracked due to how dry his throat felt. His hand gripped onto Chanyeol’s biceps when the taller palmed him with more pressure, his nails digging into the flesh and a little whine leaving his mouth, but this time he didn’t squirm away or try to stop Chanyeol. Wasn't he supposed to help the taller?

“Hell yes you can, doll.” 

Chanyeol’s eyes drifted to Baekhyun’s lips and watched as the smaller sneakily wetted his lips with a swift lick, making them look shiny and inviting.

“Kiss me” Baekhyun’s voice was almost begging, breathing heavily. He was eager to feel Chanyeol’s lips on his own.

“I really need to teach this pretty little mouth of yours some manners, huh?” Chanyeol cocked an eyebrow. 

“Teach me.” Baekhyun commanded again. He was desperate, his cock was already leaking under the taller’s big hands.

“Tell me if it gets too painful, I tend to go wild.” 

Chanyeol’s mischievous words were followed by him leaning closer to connect their lips together. Both of the taller’s hands went to rest behind Baekhyun’s lower back for support as he deepened the kiss. Baekhyun held onto his arms for support, eyes shut tightly as he tried to kiss back without getting too dizzy.

“Is this your first time?” Chanyeol asked between kisses.

“You think with a face and a body like mine I wouldn’t get all the cocks I want?” Baekhyun sassily rolled his eyes. Despite how breathless he was from the kiss or how flushed red he was from everything, his bratty self was hard to tame.

Chanyeol gripped his head firmly, tugging on the hair at the base of his neck, forcing him to tilt it upwards. Baekhyun’s eyes locked with his deadly gaze. The heat being generated between them was both delicious and almost unbearable.

Baekhyun could see the storms forming in the taller’s eyes, the darkness and intensity. Making the fires that burned underneath his skin rage, his eyes showed passion and ownership. As if he was ready to claim Baekhyun and make him fully his.

“Manners, pretty baby.” Chanyeol warned with a low growl-like voice that roared in the quiet area, but Baekhyun didn’t even flinch, instead he felt more pre-cum wetting his briefs and probably staining his pants too.

“How old are you, beautiful?” Chanyeol asked as he trailed kisses down Baekhyun’s exposed neck, hands firmly keeping the smaller’s head up. 

“Twenty two- Nghh”

Baekhyun whimpered when Chanyeol sucked on a certain spot of his neck, shutting his eyes tightly and biting his lips to hold himself from begging for more.

“Ah young flesh, I’m going to devour” Chanyeol’s amused chuckle rang in his ears, making him let out a whiny voice.

Chanyeol pulled away slightly, to look at Baekhyun. Seeing how his cheeks were flushed red, teary eyes meeting his gaze, his lips wet and swollen.

“Gorgeous” 

Chanyeol mumbled and saw the shy smile taking over the smaller’s face as he blinked in slow motion while looking up at him.

“What about you? How old are you?” Baekhyun asked.

“Thirty Seven”

“N-NO WAY!” 

The man looked nothing like his age, Baekhyun would’ve guessed he was in his mid or late twenties, but 37? That’s fifteen years difference between them. Baekhyun found himself grow even more aroused knowing that. The older male looked better than all his wet-dreams combined together and to make it better? He was mature, Baekhyun could almost see the wisdom in his almond eyes.

“Didn’t know my age was such a turn-on until now” 

It’s like you can hear the smirk in the older’s voice. Baekhyun’s eyes met his again before it drifted downward and he whined once he noticed Chanyeol teasingly palming him over his pants, a wet stain obvious in his crotch area. He felt embarrassed so he trailed his hands from Chanyeol’s biceps to wrap them around the taller’s neck and pull him down, close enough for them to kiss but not doing so. 

“Just shut the fuck up and use me, I’m the one offering to take me on your ride this time” 

Baekhyun’s voice was lewd. His eyes full with lust and desire, staring directly at Chanyeol’s, slightly hazy and unfocused.

A growl, and their lips connected again.

This time with more force and passion. Chanyeol’s hands sneakily going under Baekhyun’s shirt until he reached his nipples, flicking them and twisting the two buds in the most pleasurable way. The younger moaned into the kiss, arms tightening around Chanyeol’s neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss even further.

“Nghh please-“ Baekhyun moaned into the kiss causing the older to pull away this time.

“Please what, baby?”

Baekhyun leaned back slightly, making Chanyeol slip his hands out, before he timidly pulled his shirt up showing his red hardened nips, both small fists clutching on his shirt to keep it up and display himself to the older. He saw the older’s gaze deepening into something stronger than just lust as he licked his lower lip slowly.

“Suck my nippies?” Baekhyun innocently blinked, titling his head to the side, unconsciously pushing his chest forward, arching his back slightly, showing his eagerness to be touched by the older without even realizing it.

Chanyeol didn’t need to be told twice, placing two firm hands on Baekhyun’s waist, holding him in place as he leaned down and took the hard bud in his mouth. Baekhyun threw his head back, letting out a very sinful moan, reaching to get a hold of the other nipple himself and rub it eagerly. He gasped when his hand got slapped away, looking at the older with a puzzled look.

Chanyeol merely glanced at him, but replied by getting a hold of Baekhyun’s nipples himself, biting on one and squeezing the other between his fingers. Baekhyun mewled, not sure if the pain he felt was supposed to be pleasurable.

“Nghh h-hurts” he whined.

But pure bless washed over the pain when the taller squeezed his plump chest together, watching the way they curved together before smirking at the flushed boy. He leaned down once again and lapped at the reddened bud.

“Fuck!” The younger moaned, throwing his head back again. Never had anyone ever touched him like this. He shuddered under him, letting out more lewd moans, feeling Chanyeol go from one nip to another back and forth, like he was trying to milk him out.

Baekhyun’s hand brushed through the older’s hair, tugging slightly whenever Chanyeol gave a hard suck to his chest. He managed to look down after a while, seeing the older looking up at him with the most lustful gaze, beautiful plump lips wrapped around his nipples. Baekhyun bit his lower lip, he wanted to feel the older’s lips on his again.

“Kiss me” he muttered breathlessly and the older hummed, sending a very satisfying vibration to Baekhyun’s chest, giving his nipple one last lick before he raised up a little to catch the younger’s lips between his.

Their lips danced against each other. The quiet place filled with whimpers and smooching voices. Baekhyun wrapped his legs around the taller’s torso pulling him as close as physically possible as his hands slipped into Chanyeol’s pants. A soft gasp left his mouth when he felt the throbbing shaft already hard in the tight leather pants that the older was wearing.

“Hnngg” Baekhyun whined eagerly, just the thought of being penetrated by the huge cock made him feel giddy and wet. 

“You want my cock so bad, huh baby?”

The older’s hand wrapped around Baekhyun’s neck tightly, pulling away to look down at him. Baekhyun’s eyes were hazy and unfocused, his cheeks flushed and his mouth hung open, drool dripping from the side of his parted lips. Chanyeol couldn’t fight the urge to spit in his mouth, so he did. Earning a very satisfied hum from the younger, who swallowed it and licked his lips carefully just to make sure he took all of it in.

“Hnngg spit on me, more” Baekhyun begged but instantly gasped for air, wrapping a hand around Chanyeol’s wrist when he tightened the grip around his neck.

“You like it when I spit on you, huh? What a dirty little slut” 

Hearing that, whatever was left of Baekhyun’s sanity vanished. A very whiny moan left him before he sticked his tongue out, daringly looking up at Chanyeol, only to feel the sharp pain of the slap that landed on his right cheek. Tears made his vision blurry, but he stuck his tongue out even more.

“Oh, daddy’s little prince loves to be treated like nothing but a sex toy, huh? Your daddy would be so disappointed, baby”

At this point Baekhyun was grinding on the older’s thighs, like a bitch in heat, wanting to feel any kind of friction between them. Soft whimpers leaving his mouth as he looked up with his teary eyes at the smug looking man.

“C’mere” 

Chanyeol wrapped an arm around him and swiftly switched their positions, with him sitting on the bike and Baekhyun straddling his lap. The younger placed both hands on the wide shoulders, biting his lower lip to stop himself from moaning again. He loved being manhandled, and Chanyeol did it so effortlessly.

Instead he leaned forward to connect their lips again. Whimpering when Chanyeol bit on his lower lip, his nails digging into the flesh of the older’s shoulders. Grinding his hips on the obvious bulge underneath him.

“Please-“ he moaned into the kiss.

“Hmm?”

They pulled away slightly to catch their breath, sticking their foreheads against each other. 

“I want you” He whispered, hands going down to fondle with Chanyeol’s pants, grunting in annoyance when he couldn’t unzip it.

“Easy, pup” Chanyeol chuckled at the younger’s lack of patience. Taking the job to unzip his pants instead.

“Hold onto me” he commanded. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around the older’s neck tightly, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck, sniffing, the older smelt like nature. Like hard work. Like adventure. Strong, rich and earthy, the woody scent optimised his masculinity in a weird way.

Chanyeol yet again swiftly carried Baekhyun as he took his pants off, settling back on the bike half naked with a flushed Baekhyun on his lap. Baekhyun knew that if he looked down he'd see Chanyeol’s cock out in display, but suddenly he was feeling nervous and timid. What if Chanyeol had so much experience that he finds him boring and lame? What if he can’t satisfy the older?

His train of thoughts was cut short when two huge palms groped his ass, kneading the clothed flesh and holding a gaze full of desire with the younger.

“Mind if I rip those?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened, a little gasp leaving his swollen lips.

“The pants baby, I’m talking about the pants” Chanyeol’s deep chuckle echoed around the abandoned building.

“Oh” Baekhyun felt embarrassed, eyes drifting everywhere but Chanyeol, not knowing where to look exactly, until a firm hand was placed on his jaw and forced him to meet the older’s gaze again.

“Eyes on me” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, his voice dropping low again as he held an unamused expression.

“You can do whatever you want” Baekhyun’s voice was slightly shaky, the brat from earlier long gone.

Chanyeol didn’t take much time nor did he use much effort to tug at the pants and tear them apart, letting Baekhyun’s ass out in view. The younger whimpered, feeling the cool breeze hit his wet hole. He wrapped his arms tightly around the older’s neck, nuzzling into it again, embarrassed to even look up anymore. This is his first time out in the wild. He had dicks before, but mostly it was either his/their room, or an expensive hotel suite that he books for his one night stands, never this though.

Letting his ass out and getting fucked out here gave him a weird tingly feeling, he felt like he was worth nothing, like he’s just a cheap slut that the older picked from a random bar. He felt free, he’s not the rich prince that got everything he wants with just a snap of his fingers. No. Here he has to beg for stuff. Here he’s a nothing, just a sex toy for the older to use, and that thought itself drove him over the edge, he moaned into Chanyeol’s neck.

“Too shy, now?” Chanyeol chuckled, earning a whine.

“Have you ever taken it rough and dry?” The older asked again.

“N-No” Baekhyun mumbled, his hot breath fanning against Chanyeol’s neck.

“Hmm, cause we don’t have any other choice right now. So, you wanna take it?”

“Hnngg” A little approving voice left the younger and he nodded.

He used his arms around Chanyeol to steady himself as he carefully lifted his hips up. The older helped him by lining his cock with the throbbing hole, hurriedly spreading whatever precum oozed out of the tip, in hope of not hurting the smaller as much as expected.

“C-Chan-“ Baekhyun sucked a sharp breath in and it was just the tip of the older’s cock teasing his wet hole. 

“Shh relax, you’ll be fine” the older’s hands rubbed soothing circles on Baekhyun’s side as he held him up in place and slowly pushed him down on his cock.

Cries and groans were heard, Baekhyun’s whole body tensed feeling the huge and dry shaft penetrating him, tearing his tight rim apart. He tightened his grip around the taller one, almost strangling him.

“Easy, boy, easy. Take it nice and slow” Chanyeol was struggling to speak himself, groaning as more heat engulfed his throbbing cock. 

Baekhyun was so tight, and so small so when he finally managed to shove half his cock in, he was already poking the younger’s prostate.

“Nghhh” Baekhyun clenched around him, feeling the tip teasing his prostate already made him shudder and let out a very lewd moan.

“L-Let me get used to your huge cock first, god!” He whined in embarrassment, already feeling his climax nearing. 

The older chuckled slightly but hummed, staying still for the younger to adjust. He can feel Baekhyun trying to loosen up around him but instantly clenching again, letting out soft whimpers in the process. Chanyeol had to fight with his everything to not just shove his dick upwards and completely ruin the smaller male.

Baekhyun felt like he was taking so long, but he still couldn’t get used to how dry it felt, if Chanyeol moved he might actually get hurt, yes it’ll feel good afterwards but it’ll still hurt like a bitch. So, to not keep the man just waiting around, he used the chance to latch his lips onto the side of the older’s neck, leaving open mouthed kisses and love bites for the older to remember him for a few more days after tonight.

Chanyeol’s hands ran all over Baekhyun’s body, curiously touching him, feeling his body lines with gentle hands.

“What a beautiful body you have, doll” he gravely whispered, turning to kiss the side of Baekhyun’s jawline. The younger could only moan to that, he was confident that he had a beautiful body, but to know that the hot older thinks so, it made him feel butterflies in the pit of his stomach, as cliche as it may sound.

Baekhyun felt the need to please the man, he complimented him, so Baek should repay the older, right? Slowly, the smaller started moving his hips, whimpering as the thick and viny cock rubbed his inside roughly. He barely managed to raise up before slamming his pussy back down, skin slapping against each other. And his legs were already shaking.

“Nghh C-Chanyeol!” He weakly moaned into the crook of the older’s neck. Chanyeol instantly got the message and held him up by his hips.

Huge palms over his ass as the older slowly guided his pussy up and down the huge cock. Baekhyun was a moaning, whimpering mess. His hands slipped into Chanyeol’s shirt, clawing at his back once the older fastened his pace, thrusting his hips upward to meet the younger’s weak bounces midway and shove deep inside him, abusing the boy’s prostate on and on.

“Ugh so fucking tight. you take me so well, doll. Such a good cockslut”

Chanyeol’s praises only made Baekhyun more eager and needy. Pulling away finally to look the man in the eyes, face flushed and bangs sticking to his forehead. He steadied himself by clutching onto the board shoulders again, holding himself up on his knees, before slamming back down, taking the huge shaft fully in. A loud mwel left his throat and his eyes teared up, but seeing how the older threw his head back in pure bliss, he forced himself to do it again, eagerly bouncing his cute little ass on the viny shaft. 

“Fuck- so good, yes baby, that’s right, take it all” 

More groans left the older’s mouth every now and then, Baekhyun moaning in response and moving his hips swiftly. It became easier to move with time, his pussy got stretched so well to the size of Chanyeol’s cock, but he whimpered when his thighs shook frantically, nails digging into the older’s flesh and his moves became slower and sloppier.

Chanyeol knew that the younger was close to his climax, so he took control again, holding the boy up and fucking into him in an inhuman pace instead.

“Nghhh Ahh ahh s-stop! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!” 

Baekhyun’s pathetic moans went to deaf ears, the older kept ramming his cock deep inside, abusing his sweet spot relentlessly until his tiny cock that was squished between their bodies squirted cum all over his and the older’s shirt.

“Ngghhh” 

Baekhyun’s body shook violently, the only thing holding him up at this point was Chanyeol’s hands on his hips. He slumped his body tiredly on the older’s firm chest, it was heaven for a second, but the cock twitching inside of him and the sudden return of the older’s rough thrusts was torture, Baekhyun was already spent but Chanyeol seemed to have other plans for them.

“N-No, enough! It hurts” 

Baekhyun whined, placing a hand on his gaping cunt, trying to slip Chanyeol’s cock out. A low growl like voice roared in his ears, he flinched, pulling back to look at Chanyeol with wide teary eyes.

“I haven’t finished yet” Chanyeol grunted, voice laced with disapproval, only earning a weak whimper from the younger who hid his face again, tightly wrapping his arms around the older’s neck. That instantly made Chanyeol soften a little, reaching with one hand to caress Baekhyun’s hair, mumbling a few apologies and soothing words.

“Can I finish too, baby?” Chanyeol asked once Baekhyun’s whimpers dialed down. The smaller nodded.

Baekhyun squeaked when he was suddenly picked up, the action itself causing the cock inside him to shove deeper. Chanyeol settled back down on the bike, but this time, legs on each side in a proper bike riding way. Facing forward while Baekhyun faced him. 

“Just lay back, and relax. I’ll make you feel good, baby doll” he soothed with his deep voice and Baekhyun melted in his grip, unwrapping his arms and leaning back like he was told. He gasped, flinching away when his back made contact with the hot tank again.

“Careful! here this will help” 

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol took his shirt off, laying it under him to keep him from burning himself. Baekhyun will fall in love with the sweetness of the older’s action later, but for now he was drooling at the sight that welcomed him. Chanyeol’s naked upper body was nothing but pussy wrenching. He unconsciously clenched on the older.

“Nghh” 

“Fuck- Baek you’re gonna make me cum so soon if you keep clenching your pussy like that” Chanyeol’s deep voice was the only thing that distracted the younger from his abs.

He looked up to meet his gaze, earning a low groan from Chanyeol.

“Don’t look at me like that, it makes me wanna ruin you so bad” 

“Hngg y-you kinda already did” Baekhyun bit his lower lip, unclenching and clenching again around the older to make him feel how loose his pussy was now.

Chanyeol’s only response was to connect their lips again, pushing him to lay back as he started pounding into him again. They pulled away from the kiss when it got harder to breathe through their nostrils. Chanyeol placed both his hands on the bike hand grips to hold himself up and angle his thrusts so he can hit the right spot. Arms flexing as he hovered over the petite body, hips moving nonstop. He chased his release.

Baekhyun looked up at him with admiration in his eyes, his mouth hung open letting his sinful moans cloud the older’s mind. slender fingers running over the muscular arms before he touched the chiseled chest, tracing the older’s abs and slowly sliding up to his firm chest. Teasingly tugging at the hard nubs. 

“Fuck, Baek” Chanyeol groaned, hips snapping inhumanly fast, his balls slapping against the younger’s ass.

“I’m gonna cum” he growled a warning, leaning down to place a kiss over Baekhyun’s swollen pinkish lips. The younger deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around him.

“In- I want it all in- hnngg please, Chanyeol, ahh cum in my pussy, p-please” Baekhyun moaned between sloppy, wet kisses.

A low grunt rumbled in the older’s chest, as his thrusts slowed down but became more forceful. Baekhyun’s body jolted upward with every snap of his hips. To his surprise, the younger came again, clenching tightly around him making him release his load at the same time. Filling the younger to the brim.

Baekhyun whimpered, the stimulation making him feel over sensitive as Chanyeol lazily fucked his release into his gaping hole. The older pulled away to look down at him. Seeing how Baekhyun looked so beautiful even when fucked out amused him to no end.

“Damn- you’re so fine, doll” 

“You just realized that?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes playfully. Both of them were panting but Chanyeol still managed to let out a breathy chuckle.

“No, I realized it the second I laid eyes on your cute little butt” he smirked earning a shy whine and a nudge on the arm.

Chanyeol leaned back, sitting up straight to have a look at his achievement. His fat cock still buried deep inside the younger, cum dripping down the reddened rim. He slowly pulled out, Baekhyun clenched around him, whimpering at the sudden movement. He pulled completely out and saw how more cum came dripping out. Baekhyun’s hand instantly reached for his cunt, slender fingers easily slipping in, twirling the load inside of him before slipping his fingers out and bringing it up to his mouth to have a taste of the older’s cum.

Chanyeol groaned seeing that, using the tip of his dick to push back whatever came flowing out of the younger’s pussy.

“Such a good cumslut” 

-

After they both came down from their high, Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a ride home- 

No, but he literally gave him a RIDE home. It was Baekhyun’s suggestion to cockwarm the older’s dick as he drove them through the streets to where Baekhyun’s house was. The younger’s pants were already ripped apart and Chanyeol’s cock was grinding at his ass all through the ride, so why not just slip it in? And so he did.

Baekhyun would teasingly push back or clench around him from time to time, giggling when the older’s groans or curse under his breath.

“Baekhyun, I swear to fucking god-“ 

He’d throw a few threats and warnings but Baekhyun didn’t mind at all, he just enjoyed the feeling of being filled up, as they drove around the city. He’d moan purposely loud whenever the bumpy road caused the older’s cock to shove deeper inside of him, only to get spanked by the said man.

Once there, Baekhyun scanned the street checking if anybody was around before he stood up in his place, the older’s cock slipping out of him so easily. He used both his hands to spread his own buttcheeks apart, giving Chanyeol a better view of his gaping-filled hole, letting some of the older’s cum drip down to the bike’s seat.

“Fuck” Chanyeol instantly grabbed the smaller’s waist and dove down to lick the string of cum that rolled out of the abused hole, tongue fucking it back into Baekhyun’s pussy. 

“Hnngg” Baekhyun used one hand on the bike’s hand grip to hold himself up and the other one he placed it on the back of the older’s head, slightly pushing him to go deeper as he backed his ass up on him, letting Chanyeol nuzzle closer to his gaping pussy.

He licked it clean before tapping the younger’s ass slightly, as if telling him their work here is done. Baekhyun slumped back down on the seat not caring about the pool of cum underneath him, before he slowly got off the bike on his wobbly legs. Eyes worriedly scanning the whole area, he was walking with his butt sticking out after all.

He was too focused on not getting caught that he yelped when a strong arm suddenly wrapped around his waist, pulling him backwards. His back meeting the older’s front again, feeling the warmth radiating from him.

Chanyeol dug into the small trunk at the back of his bike, pulling out a leather jacket and wrapping it around the younger’s waist, covering whatever skin was out on display.

“That’s better” he mumbled, leaning back slightly to check if there was anything peeping out.

Baekhyun just stood there, face flushed and eyes wide open, stopping himself from smiling like stupid. He could feel his heart pounding, the sweet pressure of each beat made him fear his chest bursting. A mix of emotions engulfed him, happiness? Giddiness? Sadness? Shame? 

He didn’t know what it was exactly, but all he knew is that he didn’t want this to end here. 

He didn’t want Chanyeol to be just another one night stand. He didn’t want this to be their last time seeing each other. And he hoped that the older felt the same too as he turned around to face him, and stepped closer, tip-toeing to wrap his thin arms around the taller’s neck.

Chanyeol’s arms wrapping around his waist like a reflex. As he stared down at him with a gentle smile.

“I had so much fun tonight” Baekhyun started, seductively biting his lower lip as he blinked up at the older.

“Oh yeah, why so?” Chanyeol smirked, bringing that smug look back on his face again.

“Yeah, I felt you so deep inside of me, that at one point I could feel you fucking my soul” Baekhyun was determined to wipe that smirk off and he succeeded. Lust flashed in the taller’s eyes, his smirk dropping and a low grunt left his throat as he possessively tightened his arms around the slim waist.

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol’s deep voice was Baekhyun’s new favorite thing to listen to, and to hear him call his name like that? He was ready to drop to his knees.

“This is not over you know, I just don’t want your daddy to worry about you for now” Chanyeol assured him.

“Oh, I don’t care-“

Baekhyun was cut short by his phone ringing, glancing down before looking up at the older who gave him an encouraging nod. Baekhyun didn’t pull away, keeping one arm around the older’s neck, he used the other one to fish his phone out of his pocket.

“Hello?” 

“Oh, hi dad” 

“Of course I’m fine, what do you mean?” 

Chanyeol used the chance and leaned down to leave some love bites all over Baekhyun’s neck, making him throw his head back as he struggled to speak over the phone. He bit his lower lip to hold back a moan, moving the phone away slightly just in case.

  
  


“Nghh C-Chan” he whispered, whining shyly.

“Shhh, keep talking” Chanyeol mouthed, moving the phone back to the younger’s ears, forcing him to speak to his father in this position, before he went back to kissing and sucking on his neck.

Baekhyun doesn’t know how the conversation ended with his dad or what was the context of the call but as soon as it ended he let out a soft moan. Carelessly putting his phone back in his pocket to wrap his arm around Chanyeol again.

“Something wrong?” Chanyeol asked, trailing kisses from the younger’s collarbones up to his jawline.

“You leaving anytime soon is wrong” Baekhyun breathed, throwing his head back to give more access to the taller man.

Chanyeol chuckled pulling away to look at Baekhyun directly, gaze holding a few promises before he leaned forward and connected their lips in yet another kiss, as passionate as all the kisses they shared that night, but this one was sweet almost loving, if Baekhyun wasn’t mistaken.

“I have to go now, I’ll see you soon” the older said as they pulled away, earning a little whine from the smaller clutching onto him like a baby koala.

“How and when? You don’t even know my phone number” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, he knew he was being clingy and desperate but he didn’t care at the moment. This could be their last time seeing each other and he didn’t want to waste it by acting hard to get.

A low chuckle warmed his soul as Chanyeol pecked his lips one last time, tightening his hug around him before completely backing off. He settled on his bike again and wore his helmet turning to look at Baekhyun one last time.

“If it’s meant to be, I’ll find you” 

“And tell your daddy, you got your own ride”

He winked and the loud engine of the bike roared through the whole street as he drove off, leaving Baekhyun there, his ass out and his cunt dripping the older’s cum still, covered with nothing but the leather jacket that was wrapped around his waist by Chanyeol himself.

In the end, Baekhyun was nothing but a cumdump for this hot stranger.

Or was he more?

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa I finally managed to finish this, I’m sorry for delaying it so much and giving empty promises, but I was busy with work and stuff so I hope y’all will understand and enjoy reading this little something 😢💘  
> And special thank you to my baby Maddy (@/sexcbbh on Twitter), I struggled with editing a lot and she was a great help 💗💗


End file.
